


The Shade and his Daughter [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: The Sum of Its Parts [PODFIC] [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Stiles, But also, Dead Peter Hale, Dreams, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Ghosts, Hale Family Feels, M/M, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Mispronounciation of Fae Names, Multi, Mystery, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Sassy Peter Hale, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Stiles is quite content knowing that Peter Hale is dead and in the ground, which is why it's a little disconcerting when Peter starts showing up in his dreams, telling Stiles that his daughter is in trouble.





	The Shade and his Daughter [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Shade and his Daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664005) by [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi). 



> **Length (total)** : 6:42:38  
>  **Cover** : Opalsong (heavily influenced by [Kylie L's gorgeous covers for this series](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2448011))  
>  **Music** : _Headfirst for Halos_ by My Chemical Romance  
>  I pronounced the name LeannanSidhe completely wrong through this. I only found out months after recording so I didn't go back and fix it. My apologies.
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

Podbook | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Podbook | 6:42:37 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Shade%20and%20his%20Daughter.m4b) (190.2 MB)  
  
 

Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1 | 37:20 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Shade%20and%20His%20Daughter/The%20Shade%20and%20his%20Daughter%20Chapter%201.mp3) (28.8 MB) |   
Chapter 2 | 34:35 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Shade%20and%20His%20Daughter/The%20Shade%20and%20his%20Daughter%20Chapter%202.mp3) (26.9 MB) |   
Chapter 3 | 39:43 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Shade%20and%20His%20Daughter/The%20Shade%20and%20his%20Daughter%20Chapter%203.mp3) (54.8 MB) |   
Chapter 4 | 34:44 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Shade%20and%20His%20Daughter/The%20Shade%20and%20his%20Daughter%20Chapter%204.mp3) (26.4 MB) |   
Chapter 5 | 27:48 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Shade%20and%20His%20Daughter/The%20Shade%20and%20his%20Daughter%20Chapter%205.mp3) (21.7 MB) |   
Chapter 6 | 28:59 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Shade%20and%20His%20Daughter/The%20Shade%20and%20his%20Daughter%20Chapter%206.mp3) (40.0 MB) |   
Chapter 7 | 42:02 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Shade%20and%20His%20Daughter/The%20Shade%20and%20his%20Daughter%20Chapter%207.mp3) (32.4 MB) |   
Chapter 8 | 37:58 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Shade%20and%20His%20Daughter/The%20Shade%20and%20his%20Daughter%20Chapter%208.mp3) (52.4 MB) |   
Chapter 9 | 28:02 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Shade%20and%20His%20Daughter/The%20Shade%20and%20his%20Daughter%20Chapter%209.mp3) (21.5 MB) |   
Chapter 10 | 25:32 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Shade%20and%20His%20Daughter/The%20Shade%20and%20his%20Daughter%20Chapter%2010.mp3) (35.3 MB) |   
Chapter 11 | 25:39 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Shade%20and%20His%20Daughter/The%20Shade%20and%20his%20Daughter%20Chapter%2011.mp3) (19.8 MB) |   
Chapter 12 | 40:16 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Shade%20and%20His%20Daughter/The%20Shade%20and%20his%20Daughter%20Chapter%2012.mp3) (55.5 MB) | 


End file.
